Totally Not Sold
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: Chloe's just trying to make a small shopping trip and something - or rather someone - won't let it be that simple. One-Shot.


**Soooo. I was at Sam's Club when this guy kept pestering me and my mom about some product. I, being intelligent and quite annoyed by the idiot, walked away. My mom - not so much. Anyways, after thinking about my distaste for loud and obnoxious salesmen, my brain thought it would be wonderful to create _this_. So, here ya go.**

**A Chalek one-shot where Chloe gets annoyed by a cute British sales guy.**

* * *

Grumbling, Chloe made her way into the doors of the warehouse store, showing the lady at the door the card with her terrible picture on it. She flashed a forced smile. The weather outside was terrible and she felt like it was a bad omen, all leading up to her losing her job.

Her mom was lucky she had an oh-so-loving daughter who would run out and up to the store for her with the day she had. Sarcasm all intended there, folks.

She had a small list that Chloe guessed was for her mom's celebration she was holding the next day. Her mom may not be the most fantastic cook, but she knew her way around the kitchen - with a cookbook in hand. She was celebrating a new client, one that was bound to build her business even higher. And Chloe couldn't help but feel bitter about that considering her own job was gone. Okay, maybe it was only a dumb vintage clothing shop, but she was being considered for manager. Something her co-worker, Lana, wasn't too happy about. Either way, her amount of missed work dates and tardiness landed her out the door.

Her small studio apartment was no longer going to be able to get paid for until she found a new job and at 19 with no college experience and and alright high school grades, she wasn't planning on getting much besides a job at a local fast food joint. With a sigh, Chloe stopped walking the middle of the aisle. Thinking too hard wasn't going to get her anywhere.

As she was walking by a particular stand, a figure suddenly walked in front of her. Not so much that she stumbled into them, but just enough to startle her. She looked up and saw a boy who couldn't have been very much older than her was staring right at her, a slight smirk across his lips.

"Would you like to try this out?" He asked with an accent that sounded British, making Chloe cock her head a bit. She glanced at his hand, noticing the product. "It can make anybodies skin feel as soft as a babies. Plus, it gives off natural vitamins and minerals to help make you appear more awake.." Chloe rolled her eyes and gave a simple shake of her head before trying to step past him. He followed, walking backwards as she did. "Come on, what's there to loose? I promise I'm not wasting your time."

"I said no thank you!" Chloe said with a bit of a bite. He raised a brow.

"3 minutes. That's all I want." He raised his hands above his head in an act of surrender and Chloe didn't reply, just stepped past him and walked away.

_They are so annoying! My gosh._

Chloe's thoughts went around dumb and ignorant salesman who, yeah, were trying to make a living off of those products, shoved them down your throat at the same time. They were so agitating and completely rude, in Chloe's opinion.

She got the rest of her items, pulling them into her arms. She felt stupid when she realized she forgot a shopping cart and her arms were full of only a few things. She walked to the front of the store, purposefully doing so when the sales guy wasn't looking her way, and put her stuff in a cart before walking all the way back. She wasn't so lucky this time and bit the inside of her cheek as the guy stared at her with a growing smirk, walking towards her.

"Knew you couldn't stay away!" He said happily and Chloe glared at him, not stopping in her tracks. "Please? Don't make me beg, here." They way he said it made his voice loud and Chloe wasn't sure if this guy was ever going to leave her alone. She figured that five seconds out of her time wasn't going to kill her. Hopefully.

She faced him and he gave her a knowing look, guiding her aside so they weren't in the way of people.

"So, let me ask you a question; do you ever just have those days where you feel completely exhausted and don't want to move?" His accent was so alluring and distracting that Chloe suddenly forgot how to speak. He was taller than her, that was for sure, and he saw his deep brown eyes and strong bone structure as she looked up at him. His thin pink lips were holding a small small, waiting for her response. She simply nodded, trying her best to look annoyed. "Then this product is absolutely perfect for you!"

He showed her the product and Chloe found that it was a lotion, one that supposedly "brightened up both your skin and mind." Chloe practically snorted. There were several different scents and things that Chloe actually thought might be nice. After picking one that she liked the sounds of, well. . .

That was when it got weird.

Instead of giving her the lotion and letting her apply it herself, he took it upon himself to grasp her hand in his. His very _warm,_ very _soft _hand, before spreading the lotion out on her arm. She was too frozen to speak or protest anything. Her whole face flamed up as he continued talking and Chloe noted the odd looks people were giving the two of them.

_I wasn't aware I signed up for a message._ She thought, before looking back at the guy. He'd stopped talking, stopped his movements on her arm. Instead, he was looking at her awfully amused and something else shining dimly in his eyes. Then she felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole when she realized the thought she had, she ended up saying it aloud.

"You know, I'm flattered, but I can definitely say I'm not a professional masseuse." His tone was all but reaching and teasing and Chloe took a small second to closer her eyes and fight the warmth his was providing, that was spreading all through her body.

_Oh dear God._

She cleared her throat before meeting his eyes again. He continued his ministrations on her arm, not breaking eyes contact. The crazy thing was, the whole thing felt so incredibly intimate that Chloe felt crazy for even thinking that way.

There was a fallen silence, now, neither of them actually saying anything. One the lotion was rubbed in all the way, the guy pulled away from her, clearing his throat.

"A little bit of that each morning and you'll be set for the day." He explained as Chloe avoided his eyes. She rubbed her arm, the one he'd been holding before, noticing the completely different texture it had. It one felt as soft as his hand. "So many people have given this product good word on both it's feel and how they personally feel afterwards - you honestly won't be disappointed."

Chloe glanced up at him quickly, noticing the almost hopeful look in his eyes. She swallowed before dragging herself further into the mess. "How much?" He smiled.

"Normally, the price would be around $32 dollars a bottle. But right now, we're giving it away for buying two bottles and get one free." He reasoned, showing her the pamphlet. She let out a small laugh.

"You can save your expensive lotion and cheesy lines for someone else." She didn't realize she sounded so rude until the guys face formed a small grimace. She put her hands on the cart again and started pushing it when he gently grabbed her arm.

"The company's here until Sunday. Think about it." He placed a small business card in her hand and she rolled her eyes again before walking away, pushing the cart as she did. Once she was in line, her eyes slid over the card that she'd been handed. She flipped it over and nearly choked.

A ten digit number with two significant dashes were on it, hand written. Below them stood a small message:

_Call me if you'd like a _real _message,_

_Alek, the hot salesman._

She felt her mouth hang open. That was definitely _not_ how she expected her shopping experience to go.

* * *

**Yes it was short and I suck at updating other stories. Review maybe?**


End file.
